Day of the Duel
by Chibi Kuriboh
Summary: heh sorry I couldn't resist doing a sequel to 'Seduction'... Yugi and the others learn what Yami has done to him how will he react? YY/Y


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Sorry could not resist doing a sequel to 'Seduction'

_Last time_

That was the curse of loving a dead pharaoh, especially when yugi had spoken of love using his true name...

His cursed name...

* * *

Day of the Duel

Yami and Yugi faced each other their duel disks primed and ready, although he didn't want to Yugi knew he had to win this; he couldn't lose as Yami had wanted him too. He had to prove to himself and Yami that he was ready to move on…to live his life alone…it was his destiny…how he hated that word.

He was stronger now he knew that, the pharaoh had told him, had convinced him, as he made love to him last night. Yugi shivered at the memory of Yami's delicious kisses, the gentle way he held him as he moved within…Yugi shook his head he had to clear his thoughts, he could let nothing distract him from winning…from setting Yami's spirit free.

He looked across at the pharaoh, he wasn't sure what it was that he expected to see but Yami's look surprised him, he stood there as if this was just another duel…just another game, Yugi couldn't understand it, he thought Yami would have at least looked ready to fight for his destiny. Yami smirked at him then he heard it _//I am not worried aibou, win or lose we will be together. //_

Yugi stared at him then looked at Ishizu "I thought the mind link was broken when Atemu received his o…" Yugi faltered and looked at the pharaoh "Yami" he said aloud and nothing happened, he swallowed "Atemu" he said next, there it was! He felt it, a pull towards the pharaoh "What have you done to me?" Yugi whispered

The pharaoh just looked at him and smirked.

"What is it Yugi? What's wrong?" Ishizu asked him walking closer to where Yugi was standing.

Yugi turned to the woman his eyes wide "If I say 'Yami' nothing happens but if I say his true name I feel a pull towards him, Ishizu what is happening?"

"I do not know." She turned to look at her pharaoh then back to Yugi "And yes the link should have been broken."

"Well it's not!" Yugi yelled, "I can still hear him!" he turned to the pharaoh "Tell me! What have you done to me?!"

By now the others including Seto Kaiba walked forward "What are you sayin' Yug?" Joey asked him

Bewildered Yugi looked at his friends "I'm saying, that when I say the pharaoh's true name it feels like an invisible force is pulling me to him."

"Then don't say his name Yugi." Tea added trying to be helpful.

Seto stepped forward "I don't think that would work"

"What are you getting at Seto?" Solomon asked, suddenly very afraid for his grandson

"I think." He mused looking at the pharaoh "That the same thing will happen if he says his true name."

Yugi fell to his knees "Oh god no." he looked at the man he was beginning to hate "Say something damn it! Or are you just going to stand there!"

The pharaoh's eyes surveyed the group before settling on the Ishtars and when he finally spoke it was with such venom that the others found themselves taking a step back.

"This is your fault! If you hadn't drummed it into Yugi's mind that he had to duel me…that he had to free my spirit…send me to where I supposedly belonged this would not have happened!" he undid his duel disk and slung it across the room "Did you even stop to consider what I actually wanted? No I don't suppose you did, you were to busy playing the role of the priestess Isis that you thought of no-one else!"

"Yami." a soft voice called "Tell me, what did you do to me?"

Atemu looked across at Yugi and saw the tears slipping down his cheeks, with a sigh he walked over to the younger man and knelt before him "I am sorry Yugi I did not want to lose you, I…I knew you would win today even though I asked you not too" gently brushing the tears from Yugi's eyes he continued "While I made love to you last night I weaved a spell using the curse my name carried…Yugi I bound you to me for eternity, the final key was when I asked you to tell me you loved me using my true name."

Yugi looked up at him "Does that mean where you go I have to follow?"

Yami nodded "I am sorry Yugi I just…I just can't lose you, not now, I love you too much."

Yugi lowered his head and Yami waited, waited to hear what his love would say, he should not have bound Yugi to him he knew it wasn't fair on the young one but then again nobody had been fair on him, forcing this duel on him, he had been angry and now not even he could break the spell.

Even though Yugi still had his head down he heard Yugi speak, they all did "You didn't need a spell, I would have followed you anywhere." He looked up "I love you too"

Yami smiling, reached forward and caressed Yugi's cheek "I know Yugi but it was the only way for you to pass through the doors with me."

Yugi closed his eyes and sighed, "What happens now?"

"I…do not know."

Yugi turned to Ishizu "If Yami wins then he stays correct?"

"Yes."

To everyone's surprise Yugi stood up and walked to his original spot and drew five cards

"Yugi?" Solomon asked

Ignoring him Yugi looked at the cards he drew and smiled

"I surrender."

* * *


End file.
